Ever Wonder
by Kayichi
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Matt’s little jealousy bout? Well here is what happened. From book 18 Keeping Hope.WxM. Sorry about the long wait. What do you all think. Pleez R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters or the setting.

* * *

Ever wonder what happened after Matt's little jealousy bout? Well here is what happened. From book #18 Keeping Hope.

* * *

From Taranee's POV 

…_But someone else needed a handkerchief a lot more than she did. "Come on Will!" she said, handing it over. "No more tears, ok?"_

* * *

From Haylin's POV 

Will nodded and took the handkerchief from Taranee. Wiping her eyes and cheeks with it she said, "You guys are the greatest!"

Irma grinned and hugged Will. "Don't you know it!"

Will released a small smile. Cornelia joined Irma after a second, then Taranee and I. Will hugged us all back her smile growing larger.

"Come on," I said squeezing her harder. "Let's drink that tea before it gets cold…"

"And finish those chocolates!" Irma interrupted.

"Then head over to my place for something to eat." I finish with a smile.

Everyone laughed and crowded around the coffee table.

* * *

From Nigel's POV 

Me, Matt, Eric and Martin walked quickly down the sidewalk heading towards the Silver Dragon. I tightened my sweater against the September chill. Matt, over his original prejudice of Eric, was talking to Eric about music like they had been friends forever.

Suddenly Martin jumped in front of Eric walking backwards with a cheesy grin on his face. "You like Haylin!" he accused. Eric blushed.

Matt made a kind of 'oh' sound as if a light had just turned on in his brain. "That's why you were with Will and her friends!"

Eric nodded his blush deepening. "I, er, met Haylin over the summer and we, uh, have been hanging all summer."

I grinned. "Well isn't this convenient. Me, Matt, You and Martin all the pairs of those extremely hot girls!"

Martin blushed. "Well I don't know about that." He fingered his neck bandana and stared at the ground.

We all laughed. Everyone knew that Martin Tubbs had a huge crush on Irma. The real question was did Irma like Martin back. She was often really rude and snip to him but she put up with him and was even nice to him on occasion.

After five minutes on so of silent walking Martin looked up again his face no longer red. He looked at Matt with an almost scornful expression. "You were really mean to Will this morning." He said. Matt looked rather ashamed.

"Well I guess I was jealous," he muttered.

"Why?" I asked curious. I knew that Will had gone out with Matt once. Taranee had told me. She and Matt had seemed made for each other.

"I thought she was going out with…someone else," Matt said a little louder.

"Is that why you were so rude to me this morning?" Eric asked zipping up his sweater.

"Yah," Matt grinned lopsided. "Sorry about that. I thought maybe Will had changed her mind or something."

Eric chuckled slightly. "I doubt she would. Did you even look at her? She looked absolutely heartbroken when you didn't even acknowledge her."

Matt cursed under his breath. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself. "Now she probably hates me."

I shrugged. From everything he had heard about Will from Taranee she wasn't the kind of girl to just give up, especially when it meant something to her.

Eric made a weird nervous sound in his throat. I looked up. We had reached the Silver Dragon. I thumped him on the back once. "Don't worry to much about Haylin," I muttered to him. "If she didn't like you she would have told you." Eric nodded and we stepped into the restaurant.

* * *

From Eric's POV 

All my nerves seemed to clench the second we walked into the Silver Dragon. I liked Haylin so much but what if she didn't like me back. It killed me that I didn't know but I was to shy to ask. Maybe I should just ask her out and see how she handles it.

I walked up to the counter. "Is Haylin here?" I asked in Chinese.

The lady at the counter, Haylin's mom probably, seemed surprised. "No," she replied in Chinese. "She isn't here right now. She went over to a friend's house."

"Who's," I asked.

"Will's," She replied. "Something about boy blues I think."

"Thank you." I turned around. "She's not here." I told the rest."

"She should be back soon," said Haylin's mom in english. "Can I get you and your friends anything to eat in the meantime Eric?"

"Er, sure. But how do you know my name?"

"Oh Haylin never stops talking about you. Here are your menus. You can sit anywhere you like."

I took the menus and headed for a seat near a window.

I sat down. "What did I tell ya?" Nigel grinned, sat next to me and slid a menu from my fingers. Matt did the same sitting on my other side. Martin sat opposite looking a little unsure.

"Now," I said. "We stall till Haylin gets back and maybe she will bring her friends

* * *

So what do you think? Pleez reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Speacil thanx to my reviewer godchiller.

Disclaimer: i dont own W.I.T.C.H

* * *

"_Now," I said. "We stall till Hay Lin gets back and maybe she will bring her friends."_

* * *

From Cornelia's POV 

We strolled down Heatherfields sidewalks heading in the general direction of the Silver Dragon. An autumn breeze swirled past us sending the many colorful fallen leaves into a miniature tornado that, if anything, just looked pretty.

I sighed deeply inhaling the wonderful smell of fall and the promise of the winter to come.

Tightening my coat around me I glanced at Will. She looked better but not by much. She had the typical determined leader look on. I could tell that this thing with Matt was really bugging her.

Again I had the feeling of something missing from my memory. I yearned for it so much. It felt as if the thing I loved the most in the universe had just slipped from my mind. Like when you can't quite remember a word. It's on the tip of your tongue but it keeps slipping away.

I shook my head to clear it and focused on my surroundings. Hay Lin slid her arm through Will's and Will's expression softened a bit.

"It'll be alright Will," she said. "It'll work out one way or another."

"It's the 'another' I'm worried about," Will retorted smiling gratefully at us. Your-the-best-friends-in-the-world was written all over her face.

Irma hooked her arm through Wills other arm and Taranee hooked Hay Lin. I hooked Irma without hesitation.

"See Will," I said. "You're the link that holds us together. We'll always be here for you to help you through the tough times. As long as you're here everything else will resolve in some way."

Will smiled at me with bright eyes. "Thanx Corny!"

Irma inspected Will's arm and side.

"What are you doing?" Will asked raising her eyebrows.

"Checking for rust!" Irma said as if it obvious.

I choked. How lame!

Apparently it was just what Will needed though. She chuckled softly and grinned wider.

Taranee chortled. "That's the Will we love," she exclaimed.

"Feeling better?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yah I am." Will glanced at the sky. "Your right. I need to stay strong. I can't let a boy crash me like this."

"Good, so now your gonna go demand an explanation, right?" Irma jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yah," Will said frowning slightly in thought. "I think I am. I don't deserve to be treated like this. No one does so I'm not gonna take this."

"You go!" Taranee punched the air with her free hand.

"And if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore, FINE. I don't want a relationship like that," Will declared fiercely.

"That's the spirit Will." Hay Lin cried happily.

I laughed. Matt had better have a good explanation, I thought almost pityingly. Or he's gonna get his butt whipped bad.

* * *

From Matt's POV 

I picked through the dish in front of me almost fitfully.

What if Will didn't like me anymore? What if shed never liked me at all?

Doubts crowded my mind. How could I have been so stupid? Id acted to fast. I should have talked to Will about it instead of ignoring her.

I rested my head in my hand and took a bite. I had to admit the food here was pretty good. But not near as good as the triple-decker Will got me on our first official date.

Had all the messages we had traded over the summer been for nothing, fruitless, a waste of time? I refused to believe that yet it lurked in the back of my mind like a black angry knot, twisting and turning, tying to make me doubt more.

I took another small bite.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked. "Not hungry?"

"Yah I'm hungry," I said quietly. "I'm just more worried."

"About Will?" asked Martin. "I can give you some tips if you like!"

I sighed inwardly. Martin was clueless, especially when it came to girls.

"How about you demonstrate instead." I suggested. That caught him off guard. "On Irma."

"Well…I…er…um…Irma…but…I…well…er…fine," he stuttered, eyes shifting from side to side as if looking for an escape route.

Everyone laughed, making Martin blush.

"Hey look," Nigel exclaimed. "There's the girls… all five of them." He glanced at me and grinned encouragingly. I grinned back.

Martin popped up and waltzed up to Irma. "Hi there my lovely gingerbread. " I heard him say.

I sat back. This promised to be interesting in more than one way.

* * *

Pleez R&R. It would be greatly appreciated. Do you like my story? its my first and only fanfic so far. Also how long should the story be? Im working on the next chapter now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own W.I.T.C.H

* * *

From Irma's POV

Oh god, Martin, I sighed silently. Just what I _don't _need.

"So how are you sweet spring pumpkin of mine?" he asked pushing his glasses up his nose which promptly slid back down.

"Cork it Martin." How come he always had to turn up where and when he wasn't wanted?

"What's wrong pumpkin? In a bad mood?" he asked leaning towards me. "Never fear. Martin is here!"

I slumped. "I'm fine Marin but I'm not your pumpkin and I pumpkins don't grow in spring."

Martin stood straight and stuck out his chest or at least tried to. "Well my petunia, do you feel like something to eat."

"Not with you," I snapped.

His face fell slightly and he glanced over his shoulder. "Now come my cute carrot, there's no reason to hide your feelings," he insisted. "Everyone knows."

I felt my blood boil and struggled with my reply.

"Everyone knows nothing," I said in a low dangerous voice. "_Nothing_! I do not like you in any way other than as a friend. Understand? Good. Now get lost."

I turned away from him but not quickly enough to stop from seeing his hurt expression. My anger melted and was replaced with guilt.

I was about to turn and apologize when I saw my friends. Will was trying to hide a huge grin, Cornelia was nearly doubled over in silent laughter, Hay Lin had stuffed her arm in her mouth to stop her giggles and Taranee had her hands clapped tightly over her mouth.

My anger returned in an instant. "You have a problem?" I stormed hands on hips.

All four released their laughter with whoosh. I crossed my arms and seethed.

"Not-not at all my cute carrot!" Will gasped between laughs.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better," I muttered annoyed.

I spun around to blow at Martin but he was gone.

I sighed in relief but quickly clenched when I saw where he was. He was waving me over to a table where Matt, Eric and Nigel were sitting!

"Guys," I said over my shoulder. "The boys are here!" They didn't hear me. Some of the diners were beginning to stare and Mrs. Lin was looking dangerous.

"Guys," I repeated. I grabbed Hay Lin's arm and pointed her in the direction of the boys table.

"Oh," she whispered her laughter subsiding. "Eric!" He waved. She waved back hesitantly.

Taranee glanced over my shoulder and waved enthusiastically at her crush her laughter turning to delight. He waved back grinning.

Both Cornelia and Will looked at the same time. They let their laughter fade. Will's face adopted a stony expression.

Slowly we made our way towards the boys and a potential battlefield.

* * *

From Will's POV

I swallowed as I moved with my friends towards the boys. For all my big words I wasn't sure if I was really willing to blow off my crush just like that.

I barely glanced at him as I pulled up a chair between Cornelia and Irma.

Mrs. Lin brought us some menus. The boys already had food in front of them." Sorry about that mom," Hay Lin said to Mrs. Lin.

"That's alright Hay Lin. You haven't done that in a while. Just don't make it habit." Mrs. Lin smiled at her daughter.

Hay Lin smiled back. I noticed Matt looking at me. I held the menu in front of my face and pretended to be really absorbed in what it said. My mind was reeling and I was feeling really nervous. I really wanted Matt to like me but if he was going to be the way he had been that morning I didn't want him around.

Taranee, who was sitting next to Nigel, started to talk quietly to her crush. I heard him comment on her clothing. Taranee really did look good that day. Actually all of them did. The boys, well, that was a different story. They just looked like boys.

I focused on the words ahead of me. Scanning the verity of dishes was a good distraction.

When Mrs.Lin came the rest ordered before I did. They could tell I was trying to get my emotions under control.

We sat in uncomfortable silence through most of it. Taranee and Nigel were still talking quietly and Martin was yakking away to the entire table but when he realized no one was listening he stopped.

I tried to concentrate on what other people were saying but it was too hard to make out anything.

After what felt like forever Mrs. Lin brought our food. "Now," she exclaimed. "This must be the quietest table of teenagers on the planet."

"How bout in the Universe," Irma muttered under her breath. I had to agree. Once Martin shut up the only noise was Taranee and Nigel and the rest of the people in the restaurant.

"Did the first day of school wear you out?" Mrs. Lin inquired.

"Sort of," I replied softly my voice cultured and cool.

"Well at least you survived," she smiled and left.

"I just wonder at what the price though," I heard Cornelia say.

I gathered my nerve and looked at Matt. He was picking at his food. I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat.

"Ris' is really goob'," I said to Irma who was sitting next to me shoveling in her food in a manner similar to mine.

"Unh huh," was her reply.

I shook my head in amusement.

It didn't take me long to finish my meal. I laid my chopsticks neatly next to my plate and sighed. "That was _good_!"

"Well the food here normally is good," Hay Lin grinned at me around Cornelia. She stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Me too," I said pushing back my chair.

I walked toward the washroom. It was off a little hallway where the stairs to the rest of the building was. I walked into the ladies room and locked the door. I stared into the mirror at myself. I tried to straighten my shaggy red hair but it seemed the more I tried the worse it got. Finally I shook my head to make it lie the way it normally did. I splashed some water on my face and straightened my clothes. I wasn't really concerned about how I looked right then because I looked fine. I was just trying to kill time. Unfortunately you can only do so many things in a washroom to waste time.

With a sigh I positioned myself in front of the door. Ok Will, I thought to myself. You can do this.

With another sigh I unlocked the door and swung it open. I stepped out and nearly gasped at what I saw. Why did I have to walk out right when I did?

"Hi Will," the person said hesitantly.

"Um, hi…Matt."

* * *

So did you like it? R&R pleez 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my reviewer. Sorry this took so long. I've been major busy with school work:-(

Disclaimer:I still don't own W.I.T.C.H

* * *

From Matt's POV

Will had been gone for a good five minutes before I decided to follow her.

The entire meal had been extremely awkward. Will hadn't so much as acknowledged my presence. Her stony expression had twisted my heart. I was positive she must hate me. How could she not? I hated myself for being so rude.

Making my excuses I followed Will. I guessed she was in the washroom.

Leaning quietly against the wall in the little hall I ran possible apologies through my mind.

'I'm sorry Will for being rude earlier.' No too flat. How about…'look Will; I was being a jerk earlier. Will you come back to me?' No sounds like I'm a cheater or I'm desperate.

I sighed. I didn't want to sound desperate but I had to let her know I was kicking myself for what I had done.

A click snapped me out of my reverie. Slowly the door to the woman's room opened. Will walked out and looked up. She seemed surprised to see me there. My heart squeezed. I felt choked up and struggled with my words.

"Hi Will," I managed hesitantly

She looked at me her face hidden by the shadows in the hall. "Um, hi…Matt."

The regret and anger in her voice nearly made my heart shatter with pain.

"Will, I…,"my voice cracked and caught. How embarrassing.

She looked away. I was blowing it and I knew it.

"Look Matt," she finally said her voice tight. "If you don't like me anymore you should have said it. Ignoring someone like you did me is just cruel. Right now you fit into that description perfectly."

My heart was breaking. This definitely wasn't the kind of day I had imagined.

"You broke me Matt," she continued. "I thought there was chemistry between us. I guess I was wrong. You're just like every other guy I've ever dated. Only being nice to a girl if there is something you want from her. Fickle and heartless."

With every word she spoke my heart sunk closer towards my toes. The heavy weight in my chest grew until it was nearly unbearable.

"I don't have a heart huh?" I asked quietly. "Then what is sinking toward my feet faster then steel in water? What is this huge pain in my chest? Why do I hate myself more with every word you speak?" Why had I said that? Know she would know how much she meant to me.

"What?" she asked stepping back.

"Look Will, why don't you let me explain." So much for a quick and sweet apology that would bring her back to my side.

"This summer," I started, "I called you at your house and got Mr. Collins instead of you or your mom. He said you were getting on a motorbike with some boy." She frowned. "I tried to push it out of my mind and think it wasn't true but then today I saw you holding Eric's hand and thought you were cheating on me or something."

Will stood there staring at me. "Holding Eric's hand," she repeated. "Getting on a motorbike with some boy."

"But I was shaking Eric's hand and I don't think Mr. Collins looked very hard. I was watching TV." Her voice was confused and it sounded like she was trying to remember something.

"I guess I was jealous," I admitted.

"You were jealous of me?" She sounded surprised and pleased.

"Yes. I thought you were ditching me. I really like you Will." I looked down at my shoes.

She took an uncertain step toward me. I looked up. Our eyes caught and held. "I'm sorry." I finished. I reached out to her and she came. She pressed herself to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her tight, my mind reeling. It felt so good to hold Will; something I had wanted to do for a while.

She pulled back and looked up at me smiling. I leaned toward her and pressed my lips softly against hers.

* * *

From Martins POV

I knew why Matt had followed Will. He wanted to apologize. Pride in myself rose quickly. I was the one who had made Matt guilty enough to do it.

I glanced at Taranee and Nigel talking together and looking at each other fondly, Eric was talking to Cornelia and Irma was working her way through a second dish. Hay Lin was working her way over to the table with a tray with two teapots and nine cups carefully balanced on it.

Hay Lin sat down and poured the tea. She passed them out and joined Eric and Cornelia's conversation.

"So Honey Cup," I said sweetly to Irma. "Do you want to go to the library with me?"

"Is that your idea of a romantic date?" she asked scornfully.

"Yes, popcorn, it is. Think about it; quiet and calm with a relaxed atmosphere."

She snorted. "Try old, dirty, dusty and smelly full of old, dirty, dusty, smelly librarians."

Think of the history between the shelves though." I straightened my collar. "Full of romance and tragedy."

"Yah sure like 'Romeo and Juliet' right? Sorry to crash your party Martin but that's fiction not history." She turned and joined Taranee and Nigel's conversation.

I felt really rejected. I sat and sipped my tea trying to act normal and cool but a geek like me trying to act cool is like a hurricane trying to act mild.

Suddenly I realized that Matt and Will were still missing. Curious I stood up. Nobody even noticed me leave which hurt. I really didn't belong to that crowd.

I twisted my way through the restaurant to the door into the hall that both teens had disappeared into.

Slowly I peaked around the corner. What I saw surprised and shocked me. Matt and Will were locked in a passionate kiss. Images of me and Irma doing the same thing flickered across my mind unbidden and unwanted.

I pulled my head out of the hall and hurried back to the table. Again I knew something no one else did and I didn't plan to tell anyone.

* * *

So did you like it? Pleez read and review. Im gonna be mean and say that i wont update unless i get at least five more reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own WITCH.

Sorry about the long wait. I've been like super busy. This will be the last chapter. Sorry its so short.

* * *

From Cornelia's POV 

I was really proud of Taranee and extremely grateful. She was doing some pretty heavy duty mind work.

Martin kept looking at me weird so silently I asked Taranee to read him and send it to me. She had been hesitant till she caught Martin giving me a 'look'.

Without a word she had caught his thoughts and sent them to me.

_What's her secret, _he was thinking_. She's pretty and an Infielder so why is her love life at a stand still._

How does _he _of all people know my love life is at a stand still?

_So let's see…, if her friends won't help her in the romance department, I'll have to, 'cause any friend of Irma's is a friend of mine._

I cringed. Martin give _me_ help in the love department? Yah right! And who's he to say that I couldn't get a date on my own.

Taranee looked at me startled. Marin finally turned his attention to Irma and I sighed inwardly. I was also rather proud of myself; for all the time Martin had been creeping me out and thinking stupid thoughts, I had kept up a lively conversation with Eric about the places he had lived and he had lived in a lot.

It really was quite fascinating. He had lived all over the world and experienced some truly marvelous things.

Hay Lin appeared not long after martin had his attention to Irma. Irma was talking with Taranee and Nigel ignoring martin which gave me satisfaction. Hay Lin passed out the tea she had brought. I took mine gratefully.

Hay Lin joined us in conversation. I could see why Hay Lin liked Eric. He had a lot of interesting things to say and never seemed to stop smiling. He was also was friendly and open which was a good thing in a guy.

I glanced at martin or where martin had been sitting. He was no longer sitting there. I was slightly startled but more relieved he was gone. It was uncomfortable hearing his so self satisfied thoughts and feeling his eyes trying to drill into my mind.

I turned my mind to Will forcefully. She had disappeared about fifteen ago and I was starting to worry.

_It's odd how long Will's been gone, _Taranee's voice said in her head,_ and where did Martin go._

"_I have no idea and honestly I couldn't care less where martin went_,I replied. Taranee nodded understandingly. _Creepy huh?_

_Yup_, she said. _Wait…I have him again! He's near the hallway with the washrooms. I'll see if I can get an image._

I waited almost impatiently for Taranee to get a visual. Suddenly a picture appeared in my mind. It was two people in a hall and they were very close together. Actually they were kissing. I squinted to try and get a clearer view but Martins eye sight was horrible and a wall was taking up half her view. The view was turned into a blur and they disappeared for a moment before it suddenly came back into focus and she could see who it was. Taranee and I exchanged startled looks. It was Matt and Will! In her surprise Taranee lost the picture in her surprise and couldn't concentrate after that.

Martin appeared a moment later, as I was trying to get my giggle nerves under control, wearing an I-know-something-you-don't-know look.

A little while after that Matt and Will returned both out of breath and rather redder than before.

Both were quite silent the rest of the meal and I was having a horrible time not exploding with questions for Will.

Finally we got up to leave. We thanked Hay Lin's mom and payed then went outside.

"What do you girls think about doing a five way date next Friday at the theatre," Nigel proposed. He blushed slightly. "Taranee and I are already going."

I grinned. Here was the perfect way to prove to Martin I could get a date. "Sure," I said and was echoed by the rest of W.I.T.C.H.

Eric caught Hay Lins eye and she nodded. Will and Matt also caught gazes. Irma determinedly looked away from Martin who was trying to catch her eye. "In your dreams fuzz brain," I heard her mutter.

Our two groups split and we headed back to Will's apartment. As soon as we were sure the boys were out of hearing distance we all started begging Will for the details of her Matt run in. Her eyes had a strange little twinkle in them as she explained in all. We pelted her with questions until we got to her place where she went inside. Hay Lin waved and ran back the way we had come.

"Hey Irma," I teased. "Are you going to go with Martin?"

"Not if he was the last boy on earth," she said pushing her hands into her pockets. "What about you?"

"I don't know."

"You could go with Peter," Taranee suggested. Peter was her very cute older brother.

"Alright. I'll ask him when we drop you off."

They rounded the corner and ran into a boy who didn't go to our school. Irma was knocked off her feet.

"I'm so sorry," he cried helping her up.

"It's alright," she assured him. "It was my fault too."

They started talking and I noticed that the boy hadn't let go of her hand. Taranee and I waved goodbye but she didn't notice. She only had eyes for the boy.

When we got to Taranee's house I asked Peter if he would like to go on the date and he agreed with a beaming smile and a small wink. I went home in a slight daze.

* * *

From Will's POV 

The week flew by for me. Every spare minute I had was spent for daydreaming about Matt. Friday couldn't have come quicker. After school she met her friends at the gate to the institute. Eric and Matt were already there. Nigel came running up as we were saying hi. Peter went to a different school as did Irma's date Jake so they would be meeting us at the theatre.

We walked down the street talking excitedly about our week. It didn't take long for our group to organize itself so we were standing by our dates. Cornelia and Irma were walking by each other chatting about Jake and Peter in hushed giggly voices.

"Uh oh," Hay Lin said from the front of the parade. "Here comes loopy and one of his cub thingies."

Irma winced but we kept walking. Martin and a pale boy with greasy brown hair ran up. "We're here Irma and Cornelia. We figured you wouldn't find dates and would be too embarrassed to ask us so we just came."

Irma was looking at Martin with such poison in her eyes I was surprised that Martin didn't just wilt on the spot. "We have dates," she growled.

"You poor brave soul," he sighed dramatically. "Come on Friar. Get in the parade." They stepped in next to Cornelia and Irma who both looked like dragons that had had something pointy stuck up their noses. We got to the theatre to find Jake and Peter leaning against the wall looking cool while talking in low voices. When they saw the girls they beamed.

"Jake!" Irma cried and flew at him. Arms around his neck he swung her around. She kissed him right there in front of us all. I saw Martins face fall from the corner of my eye as passing people whistled and cheered. Martin tugged his friend away as Cornelia hugged Peter looking crestfallen and slightly hurt. We entered the dark of the theatre laughing and chattering. The boys bought the tickets for us but we insisted on picking up the popcorn. We settled into our seats. Matt put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Was there anything as cool as this?

Absolutely not!

* * *

Please read and review. I really want to know what everyone think of it. 


End file.
